


Absorbing Identity

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: RWBY
Genre: Absorption, Slime Girl, Vore, identity theft, vore-adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A brand new grimm's looking to grow, by 'consuming' the identities of humans. Weiss being an awfully tasty looking one.
Kudos: 7





	Absorbing Identity

**Author's Note:**

> For Director-DZ.

“Hah! Take that, monsters!”

The excited cry of one young Ruby Rose echoed throughout the forest as she spun her scythe around, flicking the blood off the blade in the process. Together with her team, she had gone on a bit of an extermination mission. Nothing too formal or anything, more just elaborate training. Besides, if they didn’t put their skills to the test in the wild, they wouldn’t learn anything.

“Well would you look at that? We’ve taken them all out faster than ever! Great job, girls!” Her blonde older sister, Yang Xiao Long, grinned as she cocked her gauntlets, expelling the spent shells.

The white-haired heiress on the team, Weiss Schnee, scoffed as she holstered her rapier. “Now now, getting cocky just means we’ll end up in a terrible situation before we get too far. Remember that, Ruby. Last time you got extremely excited, we needed to grab you from a Nevermore.” She scolded the caped girl, all while crossing her arms and looking away from her.

“Weiss is right, even if she’s being a little cold about it.” The Faunus among them, Blake Belladonna, took her own stance. “But I know you’re both excited, so how about we try and turn things up just a little?”

Yang quickly grabbed the black-haired kitty by the shoulder, pulling her close while grinning wider. “I like the sound of that, Blake. So, you and me, and the two lovebirds? How’s that sound, we’ll split up like that and see who ends up taking out the most Grimm by the evening?”

“We’re not lovebirds, Yang!” Weiss was quick to shout at the stronger girl, who laughed at her protests. All while the red-caped scythe-wielder looked adorably dumb at the accusation. She didn’t get it. She never really did. 

Ruby did think that it was a good idea, as she ran over and grabbed her white-haired friend by the shoulder. “Split up and fight harder, just the two of us? That sounds like a lot of fun, doesn’t it, Weiss?” She chimed, grinning from ear to ear with those pearly whites of hers.

“I don’t think that’s fun at all, Ruby! Your coordination’s sloppy and you hit a bigger area than you need to! I can’t coordinate whenever you’re excited, you know that!” The heiress complained, which highlighted her own flaws to adapt more so than her partner’s ability to carry out the team maneuvers.

Yang kept laughing, especially at the white-haired girl. “Man, you two are a riot. You really are. And I think that’s the cue for us to leave, isn’t it, Blake?” She was just going to spend all day laughing at the two if they kept this up, so she wisely nudged her friend in the side to give them a chance to get away.

“Very well. Remember girls. Tonight at around sunset, we convene. Use Weiss’ abilities to signal us towards you, and we’ll see who’s done the most.” Blake explained as she turned away from the two, walking at a brisk pace that almost left the blonde behind. Right before the latter realized what she had done and ran to catch up with her.

Weiss’s eyes twitched. This was the worst possible result. “You can’t just leave me here with her! She’s a loose cannon! A nuisance! Come on! It’s not fair!” The bratty heiress cried out in their direction, hoping that they would reconsider. Almost begging them to, even. But her pitiful cries for mercy went unanswered, causing her to pout and growl a little.

“I’m not thaaaaat bad, Weiss. Come on, stop exaggerating!” Ruby replied as she patted her friend on the back, smiling with that ever-dumb look on her face. If not for the fact that they had to rely on one another, the heiress would’ve probably left her behind. At least for a couple of minutes until she promised to follow orders.

The heiress huffed as she grabbed her partner’s hand. “Fine. Whatever. As long as we survive until the time we gotta meet up, it’ll be fine. You just fight to the best of your abilities, and we’ll be out of here before long.” Her words almost made it seem like she didn’t like the training setup they had worked up. In fact…

“Hey, Weiss?” The red-caped girl asked as they moved through the woods, scythe compactly folded into its rifle mode on her back. “Why’re you so angry today? Did I do something? Like, uhhh… I don’t think I forgot anything. Maybe the cookies?”

Weiss sighed in annoyance as she kept brushing small bushes and branches aside. “We just had a test yesterday, Ruby. I may be a dignified lady and a heiress, but I still need time to rest. I had hoped to just spend the day unwinding after everything we had studied, but you just had to get Yang riled up. You just had to. So yes, you did do something.”

“Ohhhh… But training always makes me stop stressing out! I don’t have to think too much whenever I swing my scythe, I just let my body do the work. It’s got enough muscle memory from all the training I did with Uncle Qrow that I could train in my sleep!” The positive energy that radiated off Ruby was practically infectious. The only thing that kept the white-haired girl from smiling was the existing annoyance at her free time being stolen, but even she couldn’t keep up that defense.

A small sliver of a smile started sneaking onto her face. “You’re a freak, Ruby. How long have you even been training with that uncle of yours? Since you were a kid?” She asked, trying to divert the conversation. Besides, there didn’t seem to be any Grimm around.

“Yep! Ever since Mom disappeared, we kinda had to deal with him protecting us whenever Dad wasn’t around, so he helped train me a lot! That’s why I love fighting, too! It lets me put what he’s taught me into practice.” She chimed, giggling. “Haven’t you had the chance to practice with somebody, Weiss? Or did you learn everything yourself?”

Weiss’ smile turned a little somber. “Practically by myself. My father and my mother aren’t those types of people, and my sister has been busy for ages.” She explained, touching the scar near her eye. “It hasn’t been easy. Far from it. But as you can tell, I can keep up with you whenever you’re not so excited that I can’t see you moving. So!” Her mood turned firm and fierce as she stomped with one foot, turning towards her companion. “You better keep my pace, otherwise we’re going to be outdone by them, got it?”

“Got it! And hey, once we’re done today, then we can try and practice more often together. I’ll try and teach you what Uncle Qrow told me when I had to fight a really speedy opponent. I’m sure it’ll come in handy!” Ruby grinned back, happy to follow her friend’s orders. Especially since it made her happy. Better to get along than to argue all the time.

The Heiress smiled, before she let go of her hand and leaned up against a tree. “Now then, how about you scout ahead? Try and see if you can’t get an eye on those Grimm before they get to us. Then I’ll use my power to lock them down, and you can finish them before they even knew what hit them. Sound like a plan?”

“Yeah, sounds like a great plan! That’s why you’re on our team, Weiss! You’ve got brains to spare where I’ve got none!” The red-caped girl laughed as she whipped her scythe out from its rifle state, before using its recoil to propel herself deeper into the woods, leaving the white-haired girl behind to relax a bit.

Weiss let out a deep and exhausted sigh. Dealing with Ruby really tired her out. So much energy in one little girl, and she had to be the one she liked the most out of all her teammates? Well, liked was a strong word, but the intent was there. Now, maybe if she just got a moment to herself, she could gather her thoughts…

Unfortunately for the dear heiress, she had chosen the worst possible time to stop moving. Because in this one forest that they had decided to train in, there was a certain new strain of Grimm lurking around. An experiment, one that a certain set of humans had tried to alter to achieve something. That had gone horribly wrong, resulting in it losing its solid form after killing all of them. And since it had lost its solid form, it clearly needed a new one.

The Grimm slowly slithered its way through the bushes around the girl, making sure that it didn’t make a lot of noise. Since it was mostly made out of liquid at this point, it could shift its shape to suit its needs. By taking on the shape of a snake, it would allow it to move especially fast while keeping its visibility relatively low. To the point where it could then easily wrap around the tree that she leaned against, the girl completely unaware of what was about to happen to her.

“Hmph, to think that Yang and Blake would just do all of this. Just, put us to the side and go chat like a couple of gossiping idiots when we’re just as important as they are? Who do they think they are, anyway?” Weiss complained and complained, utterly unaware that the serpentine slime was now hovering right above her. Waiting for its prey to notice it…

But that wouldn’t do. It could eat its prey and take its shape just like that, but that would hardly be ‘fun’. After absorbing the humans that dared treat it like a toy, it did start to understand what ‘fun’ was as an emotion, and while it wasn’t as negatively charged as the ones that usually drove it, it sounded so much more interesting.

Instead, the slime slowly unfurled from the tree, making just enough noise to startle the white-haired girl, while it hid within its bush. “W-What was that!?” The heiress shouted as the noise graced her ears, causing her to draw her rapier in an attempt to keep herself defended…

The sound ceased as the slimy Grimm rested, waiting for its preys guard to lower once more. “I… I must be hearing things. Come on, Weiss. You have to be on your toes. Ruby would be sad to see you falling. Just, get ready in case something else pops out…” Weiss muttered to herself as she returned to that one spot, perhaps the most foolish thing she could’ve chosen to do.

Little by little, the slime slithered its way right under her. Wrapping around her feet so gently that she couldn’t even feel it. It was like the softest, tiniest breeze brushing past her ankles. And yet, if she would’ve just looked down, she could avoid everything that came next. It would be so easy, but instead she chose to ignore the warning it gave her…

“M-Mmhhnnn... It’s getting a little cold, isn’t it..?” The heiress asked aloud as she blew a bit of warm air into her hands, having already put away her rapier again. She was utterly defenseless, something the slime took advantage of as it slowly raised itself behind her. All while still wrapped around her feet without her knowing.

Once it started casting a shadow over her, it was too late. “What in the..?” The white-haired girl asked as she noticed the shade on the ground, prompting her to look behind her and look straight into the slime, shrieking in surprise as she fell straight onto her ass after trying to run away.

“What in the world are you!?” Weiss screamed as she peered up at the slime, shivering while cold droplets ran down the sides of her face. She had never seen a Grimm like the one in front of her. Instead of being covered in spikes and being made out of black fur or scales or feathers like everything else, this one was just a slime. And it was still pitch black, like she was staring into darkness itself.

And yet, it seemed to have a core. A little bone-like orb, floating in all of that gunk. If she could just grab her weapon, then she could strike at it. She could kill it and run off to find Ruby. No, wait, better yet… She could shout for her now, before it was too late!

“RU-” As soon as she made the conscious decision to scream for help, the slime collapsed on top of her, pushing itself into her mouth to quiet and silence her. All she got out of her attempt to call for help was a throat full of black goo, one that was pushing deeper and deeper…

It was icky, it was gooey, and it was utterly disgusting to have it weighing down on her like it owned her! If she could just move, she’d skewer that thing and free herself. But instead, all she got for her trouble was a gradually slippier body, the sticky stuff clinging to her and dissolving any fabric that got in its way.

‘Gross, gross! Get off me, monster!’ Were the thoughts running through Weiss’ head as she tried to struggle, but all that earned her was a couple of muffled moans courtesy of the huge bit of slime stuck inside her throat. Not to mention the stuff pressing against her most intimate of areas, pushing on her pussy, her ass and her nipples. All of them pitifully defenseless against an assault like this...

“Feels nice, doesn’t it?” And to make matters worse, a seductive, almost loving voice echoed through her ears. Where did it come from? It was hard to tell. Especially since everything was so dense and dark thanks to the black shade of the substance. Wherever it was coming from, it had some sort of invested interest in seeing her aroused, as its words were emphasized by parts of the slime pushing into her…

The heiress continued to wriggle her body to all of her ability, but it wasn’t very effective. The more she tried, the more it clamped down on her. The more it thrust its slimy appendage deeper into her mouth, making it feel like she was throating something disgusting. It kept her from breathing, it kept her from thinking… It kept her from a lot of things.

“Give into the pleasure. Give yourself up. Let me take you.” The voice said, as more appendages started sprouting from the slime. Whether it was one that pushed into her ass, one that pushed into her pussy, or the ones that mercilessly pinched away at her nipples, she couldn’t stop it. Pleasure was layered upon pleasure, and she was forced to accept it all without any chance for relief.

The more she tried to fight back against it, the more it returned her struggle in kind. Aggressive thoughts were met with aggressive thrusts into her holes, which earned her nothing but pleasurable cries that drove her further up the wall. Relaxed thoughts, if she could even get a moment to have any, weren’t allowed either as she’d feel an ever slight tease against her nipples, courtesy of a couple more of those wriggly bastards. She was trapped, a plaything to the Grimm…

“What you do doesn’t matter. What you try won’t matter. All you do, and all you were, will not matter. Become mine.” The Grimm continued whispering into her ear, all too identifiable at this point. All while more and more thrusts and whips were applied to her most sensitive areas. It was breeding her, every measure making her lose more and more of her mind.

The closer the crept to orgasm, the harder it became to think. Not just because of all the pleasure, though that was definitely a factor… But simply because she couldn’t recall anything. All that lingered within her mind, the single thing that kept her from giving in completely, was the sight of that girl’s back. The red-caped girl who she secretly loved. The one she would endure, until she saw that smile and started giving in…

Her mental image of the girl was shattered in one fell swoop as she turned around, wearing the mask of a Grimm. While still wearing that smile on her face, now chilling. Her image of the girl being perverted like this caused her to lose all sense of self, a despair-filled orgasmic scream echoing throughout the slime as her eyes rolled into the back of her head…

The Heiress grew limp as the juices ran out of her holes. The muffled scream that had encapsulated her release ceased reverbing through her body, and the slime began to feast. It slowly but surely started pressing further and further down on her, until she was properly stuck inside the slime. Then, and only then, did she start to vanish, sinking permanently into the black substance, never to be seen again.

Her predator shifted and stretched as it tried to accommodate for its latest meal, before it settled on a familiar height and width. After that, slime started pouring down it until it took the shape of the same sort of dress that it had digested just moments ago. As well as the hair of the girl that it has consumed.

The slimy texture of the creature went away, replaced with proper human skin and the appropriate fabric for her outfit. It brushed its new and delicate hand through its hair, smiling from ear to ear. The only way you could tell that she wasn’t genuine was the slight glow from her chest, and the deep crimson in her eyes. The emotion-seeking color of the Grimm…

Now that it had one delicious meal, it was time for the others. Starting with the girl in red, who the heiress loved so much...


End file.
